


Falling like snow

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Some frosty fluff, caitlin is also overprotective, her and Caitlin are girlfriends don’t change my mind, i love killer frost and u can’t change my mind, killer Frost is adorable, killer Frost is overprotective, some snowy fluff, their cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: The three stages of Caitlyn’s feelings towards Killer frost. And a few on KF.





	Falling like snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Hey! I love killer frost and Caitlin snow and had to write a fanfic about them! Their so cute!

At first, she wanted to get rid of her, or get the farthest away from any thought of her as possible.

 

Millions of thoughts were rushing through Caitlyn Snows head as she showered.  
How they were gonna stop Savitar,  
How Cisco ate yet another one of her pizza pockets that she said not too.  
How HR was very very annoying.  
And most of all. Killer frost.

The name sent chills down her spine. (No pun intended) though it was so bad she couldn’t even clarify if that was her being nervous, or the evil alter ego of hers trying to claw her way out.

It was getting worse and worse.  
The meta dampening bracelets were working nicely. But she was terrified. Because she was becoming dependent on them. They were becoming a lifeline of sorts. If she took them off. There was almost a guarantee that KF would try to come out eventually.  
And Caitlyn was terrified of the day it would.  
Seconds later, she realized the shower had stopped pouring out water.  
She slowly turned around and was speechless when she saw the water frozen, mid-pour. She hasn’t been wearing the cuffs inside the shower

“No.” She mumbled once. She quickly got out of the shower. Nerves streaking through her.

She turned around and out of the corner of her eye saw a flash of white in the mirror. When she peered closer she realized with numb horror it was her hair. A lock of her auburn hair had turn Snow White. Just like ... her.  
She gasped and starred in terror. Panic rushing through her she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it out. Hands shaking. 

“No,no,no.” She mumbled more. She quickly got dressed and shoved the bracelets on. Hearing them beep to life she let out a gasp of breath she didn’t know she was holding.

After an hour, and she was positive Killer frost wasn’t going to make a surprise appearance and destroy everything she loved, she finally took out her computer and started working again.  
But not before seeing that now small tiny piece of white hair in the reflection of the screen.  
She hid it behind her red hair more securely. And vowed, to do all she could to keep this from her friends. She would, no could not, let her take over. She was going to do everything in her power to get rid of her. She would not become Killed Frost.

Meanwhile.

Killer Frost was becoming more and more hard to contain. she knew it, and she could feel whoever body she was in knew it too. She mentally smiled.  
For soon, those bracelets would come off. And she could finally take over and cause pure and beautiful chaos. 

 

Then, she was doing everything she could to get her back.

 

She didn’t know what she was doing! Caitlyn groaned in defeat. She had literally just stepped in front of a super dangerous meta just to try and get KF back.  
Oh KF. Over time, Killer Frost had indeed come out. And had indefinitely turned Caitlyn evil. But she had managed to overcome her. And over time. Something totally unexpected had happened. 

Killer frost had come back, every time she was scared or angry. And while she was still a total badass. She wasn’t exactly Killer either. Instead. She kinda helped out Caitlyn and her friends. Well, of course while complaining and insulting everyone the whole time and being much more sexual and violent then Caitlyn would have preferred. And basically commenting on everything Caitlyn wore, particularly with hatred.

But their were times, where she was softer, kinder, nicer. And recently her and Caitlyn agreed to share a body and liked to leave notes for each other. Little post it’s. Believe it or not  
Caitlyn looked forward to every note she left, and kept them all. They were little pieces of joy to her and she treasured them deeply. Killer frost tended to call her “Caity.” And always signed her notes as  
“KF” as if to save her worry. Which Caitlyn took to heart.  
And believe it or not. They grew close. Deeply close. And we’re finding out things about each other. How out of all the movies. The one Killer Frost and Caitlyn both liked was breakfast club. Killer Frost tended to fan out about bender. Actually, their was many quirks Caitlyn loved about her.  
And she was shocked, when one time when she came back from being Frost,  
(She usually remembered nothing) she remembered one thing. Frost having a pure and overwhelming feeling of worry. For no other then Caitlyn herself!  
Frosts own words danced through her head constantly.

“Don’t let Caity die.”

Those were the words that swam through her mind. Permanently ingrained. Caitlyn felt so horrible. Because she loved killer frost. And while KF didn’t want Caitlyn to die. She let KF. And she missed her every day. And swore to do everything in her power to bring her back.

 

Meanwhile,  
Killer Frost didn’t know what was happening. She was trapped. Trapped inside Caitlyn. And this time she wasn’t dormant. She just was trapped and had no way to get out. She tried everything she could to escape. She needed to get out. She needed to help her Caitlyn. If she wasn’t their Caitlyn could get hurt! She needed to protect her!  
But something was missing. Blocking the two from each other. And for now, all KF could do was sit in pain. Trapped. Unable to defend.

 

Now she just wanted everything to stay the same.

 

Caitlyn was smiling ear to ear. She was currently sitting in front of her bed, her back against the bed frame, and watching the tv in front of her.  
Popcorn in hands she laughed as she had a conversation only she could hear, with no other then Killer Frost.

“Oh killer frost. You were so right. Watching a movie and chilling is the best thing to do with the free time I got today.!” Caitlyn admitted

“Told ya so. And you were gonna put me through five hours of boring research on how to regenerate cells quicker.” Killer frost stated snarkily. But now Caitlyn knew for a fact that it wasn’t to be insulting. Deep down KF truly cared for Caity  
And Caitlyn the same.

“So what do we do now? Braid each other’s hair and tell secrets?” Killer frost asked dryly.

“Well we obviously can’t braid hair, but I’m game for secrets? But I’m not sure if I can really share secrets about myself with myself?” Caitlyn suggested with a chuckle

“Wow your cornier then I thought. But ok.” Killer frost complied

“Ok you go first.” Caitlyn spoke aloud.  
She sometimes did that instead of saying it inside her head.

“Fine but you better not tell anyone! Or I will freeze you when I take over!” Killer Frost threatened.

“Ok, 1. Who would I tell? I’m talking to a voice in my head. 2. You can’t freeze yourself, your immune. And 3. Even if you did, you have super healing. You’d heal before I even came back. But ya I get you.” Caitlyn stated matter of the factly.  
She could basically see Frosts scowl.

“Ok... um....” Killer frost started.  
She seemed to hesitate. Which didn’t seem to fit her at all.

“Are you hesitating?” Caitlyn teased lightly.

“Oh shut it. Don’t make me frosty.” She replied, well, frostily.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t change that.” Caitlyn smirked.

“Come on I won’t judge you.” Caitlyn reassured. 

“Ugh, fine.... I have a list.” Killer Frost made no further comment to Caitlyn had to press a little.

“List oooooof?” She drawled out. She could feel KF shuffle around awkwardly (if that was even possible?) 

“Of things.”

“What things???” Caitlyn asked in unneeded suspense.

“Things, I cant exactly make myself like. Things I more or so, hate. Despise. And make me feel quite inferior.” KF finally explained

Caitlyn put two and two together 

“KF, do you mean you have a list of Fears?” She said slowly. Not really asking. 

“Phhht. No!... though if I did have fears, it would mostly be of crocodiles... and stone frogs, and darken beetles.” Killer Frost of course denied.

Caitlyn figured this one out two

“Your afraid of them because they all can’t be frozen or hurt by ice or the cold.” She stated again. Not asking.

She got silence in response. She could feel some weird type of warmth inside.  
Huh, Caitlyn didn’t think it was possible but the white haired girl could blush!

“What kinda of things can’t freeze! Seriously Caity! It’s like against everything I do!” Killer Frost rushed to defend

“No, no KF, I get it. While I don’t feel the same about frogs. Cause I mean. I find frogs adorable. (Caitlyn could feel KF shiver at this, wow two for two!) crocodiles and beetles aren’t my favorites either. “  
The red hair supported. Their was a brief moment of silence.

“Ya know. I really like this.” Caitlyn commented

“Ya I like spilling my guts too.” KF responded icily. 

“No no! Not that. I like this. Us. Together. I missed you so much. When you were gone. It was like a part of me was missing. I just honestly am happy and content from what we turned into.” Caitlyn confessed.

Silence 

“Now don’t get sappy on me. But I guess me too. Btw that’s the closest your going to get to a compliment from me either. Also. It’s your turn. Go.” Killer Frost demanded.

Caitlyn smiled. And laughed.  
She loved this. And would do everything in her power to make sure it stayed exactly the same.


End file.
